powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Dora Monsters
The Dora Monsters (ドーラモンスター, Dōra Monsutā) are the elite warriors of the Bandora Gang, sculpted out of clay by Pleprechuan and "processed" by the Nendora Machine (ネンドーラマシン, Nendōra Mashin) oven. When faced with defeat, Witch Bandora would throw her DoraSceptor staff to Earth, releasing the spirits of the underworld to infuse the Dora Monsters with their power and make them grow giant with the incantation,“''Evil spirits that sleep within the earth...Grant your power to Dora (name of beast)!”. In episode 28, the Bandora Gang harvested a load of high grade Dokiita-Clay from deep beneath Tokyo which Pleprechuan began using to create stronger Golems and super powerful Dokiita-Dora Monsters. In keeping with Zyuranger's fantasy theme, the Dora Monsters were mostly inspired by creatures from Greek and European mythology. Regular Dora Monsters Dora Titan '''Dora Titan' (ドーラタイタン, Dōra Taitan, 1 & 2): A giant knight armed with a sword, Dora Titan was sent by Bandora to steal a shrunken space shuttle that had two children trapped inside before the Zyurangers could rescue them. After Dora Skeleton was destroyed, Dora Titan reappeared and nearly crushed the Zyurangers before Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus emerged to aid them. After merging with his Guardian Beast, Geki fought Dora Titan while the others freed the children from the shuttle which they then used as a makeshift missile, stunning Dora Titan long enough to be killed by Tyrannosaurus' Tyranno Sonic attack. Used for "Giant (MMPR1)" in MMPR Dora Skeleton Dora Skeleton (ドーラスケルトン, Dōra Sukeruton, 2): A skeleton with a large hat, who could reassemble his body after being blown apart. The Rangers went after him when Dora Skeleton was sent to retrieve a shuttle. His flying, disembodied skull could teleport people to a shadowy world and his body could reassemble after being destroyed. He was the only Dora Monster with his own grunts. Killed when TigerRanger threw his head down a lava pit which caused his body to self destruct. Used for "Bones (MMPR)" in MMPR. Dora Minotauros Dora Minotaurus (ドーラミノタウロス, Dōra Minotaurosu, 3 & 4): This Dora Monster was used in an attempt to keep the Zyurangers from gaining the Legendary Weapons from the Continent of Despair and from saving a boy named Hiroshi. Armed with a spiked club and shield, he could burrow underground, shoot lightning from his horns, and breathe fire. After growing giant, Dora Minotauros fought the Guardian Beasts to a draw but was forced to retreat to avoid being frozen during nighttime on the Continent of Despair. Returning the next day, Dora Minotauros failed to keep the Rangers from obtaining the legendary weapons and became the first opponent killed by the Howling Cannon. Used for "Mighty Minotaur" in MMPR. Dora Sphinx Dora Sphinx (ドーラスフィンクス, Dōra Sufinkusu, 5 & 6): This Dora monster wields a sceptre and could shoot a laser from the cobra ornament on his headdress, the source of his power and only weakness. Posing as a game show host in a tuxedo and pharaoh's head-dress, he offered children a chance to win a trip around the world in his "Ultra Riddle Contest" if they answer all five riddles. However most of the riddles have double meanings and those who fail to answer correctly or run out of time are blown away by Dora Sphinx's wings, imprisoning them into trees that were marked to be cut down to make way for a golf course. After capturing Boi on Bandora's order, Dora Sphinx later captures Etof Tribe Knight Dan when he intentionally answered incorrect to lead the others to the forest. There Dora Sphinx reveals his plan before taking the three remaining Zyurangers to answer his questions. After getting Risha Tribe Princess Mei and Sharma Tribe Knight Goushi, Dora Sphinx meets a worthy opponent in Yamato Tribe Prince Geki. But after an argument over the answer to his hardest question ("What is the only sure thing in life?" Geki believed the answer was justice, and Dora Sphinx believed the answer was evil), Dora Sphinx battles Tyranno Ranger until Bandora enlarges him and Tyrannosaurus transports Geki away to tell him to bring his team together to form Daizyujin. Later, Sphinx resumes his attack on Tyranno Ranger with Grifforzer assisting him as Bandora enlarges the two to crush Geki. After finding the Dino Crystals, he frees the others who summon their Guardian Beasts and first combine them into Dino-Tanker and then into Daizyujin. Upon realizing he was outmuscled, Dora Sphinx reverted to his normal sized human form and challenged Daizyujin to taking his Ultra Riddle Contest in order to keep them from saving the children from the lumberjacks. However, playing on his pride, Geki tricked Dora Sphinx into revealing his weakspot through a carefully worded riddle and, as Dora Sphinx attempted to bow Daizyujin away, used that knowledge to destroy him with Daizyujin's sword Godhorn. Was used for "King Sphinx" in MMPR. Dora Goblin Dora Goblin (ドーラゴブリン, Dōra Goburin) (7): A Dora Monster whose favorite food is the souls of children, who he hypnotizes with his accordion. Dora Goblin can become invisible to adult eyes unless his puts his shoes on the wrong feet, which a boy named Toru exposes. Geki managed to use that to their advantage, tricking Goblin to put his shoes on the wrong way, and the Zyurangers defeated him with the Howling Cannon. However, Goblin was revived/enlarged, using his accordion to confuse Daizyujin with illusions until it was knocked away, putting a stop to the monster's music. He was then killed to release the souls he ate. In battle, once he became giant, he could fire powerful electrical-like blasts from the horns on his helmet. Used for "Gnarly Gnome" in MMPR. Dora Circe Dora Circe (ドーラキルケ, Dōra Kiruke) (8): A pig monster who lives only to eat, causing famine and discord in the process, his only weakness is the rare herb Moly. Circe was created when Bandora was going on a crash diet and was annoyed at the enjoyment of an overweight family, with a boy named Mamoru, eating their food. Dora Circe immediately began to eat everything in sight, and was too fast to be seen by normal humans. When battling the Zyurangers, Dora Circe swallowed their weapons, but was driven away by Gnome's golfing attacks. Gnome revealed that he possessed Moly and gave it to Boi after he beat him in an eating contest. Through deception, the gang managed to get Circe to eat the Moly, which caused him to throw up everything he ate. Bandora was too-starved to grow her weakened monster, so he was destroyed by the Howling Cannon. Used for "Pudgy Pig" in MMPR. Dora Circe was inspired by the Greek Sorcerous Circe who turned men into animals based on their personalities (IE-gluttons into pigs) and whose magic was neutralized by Moly. Dora Cockatrice & Dora Cockatrice II Dora Cockatrice (ドーラコカトリス, Dōra Kokatorisu) (9 & 10): A flying Dora Monster armed with a pair of scissors which he used to cut open a door in time and space to teleport during a fight, and used Prince Euro and a girl named Emiko as hostages to learn the location of the last two remaining dinosaur eggs. He was killed by Daizyujin, but was then recreated. Dora Cockatrice II (ドーラコカトリス2号, Dōra Kokatorisu Nigō) was armed with a pair of hedge trimmers and was able to fire crescent-shaped energy blades from the head-crest. Disguised as Emiko, he tricked Prince Euro into deactivating the shield protecting the eggs, allowing the Bandora Gang to steal them. Nevertheless, this creature was once again killed by Daizyujin. Used for "Chunky Chicken" in MMPR. Dora Djinn Djinn'' (ジン, Jin) (11): A genie who has the power to grant wishes, ending up in the hands of six children. Bandora stole the lamp, shattering it in the process. However, while the Zyurangers helped Djinn and his master gather the lamp pieces, Bandora had a personal lamp created, sucking Djinn into it and turning him into a Dora Monster, '''Dora Djinn' (ドーラジン, Dōra Jin). After his lamp was restored, Djinn returned to normal. He was sealed away to prevent any further use for evil. Used for "Genie" in MMPR. Dora Argus Dora Argus (ドーラアルゴス, Dōra Arugosu) (12): A mass of eyeballs sent to torment a little girl named Michi via hallucinations of her father as a vampire. He had an array of energy beam attacks he could launch from his various eyes, and could reassemble himself if blown apart as long as his main eye was unharmed. He could also suck people inside his main eye to an illusionary world. Killed by Daizyujin. Used for "Eye Guy" in MMPR. Dora Ladon Dora Ladon (ドーララドゥーン, Dōra Radūn) (13): A Dora Monster whose source of power was the golden-apple on his head. Knowing that Mei could be its downfall, Bandora infected her with a poisoned apple, which put her to sleep a la Snow White. Dora Ladon used his snake-arrow to have small youth-draining apple-trees sprout from children's heads. Ladon could also open his large mouth to spit out poisonous snakes at his foes, which would wrap up and weaken their targets. He had the upper hand against the others until Mei appeared, having managed to wake. She used her Ptera Arrow to destroy the monster's apple and thus weakened him so he could be destroyed with the Howling Cannon. Used for "Snizzard" in MMPR. Dora Knight Dora Knight (ドーラナイト, Dōra Naito) (15): An expert swordsman who used Durandal, an evil sword which Bandora had a 10-year old boy, Shigeru, make at midnight. This made Dora Knight invincible as Durandal made any other weapon it clashes with rusty. The only thing Durandal was unable to do was to kill it's creator, Shigeru. Once Shigeru was in Daizyujin, Dora Knight was powerless as he is killed by Daizyujin. Used for "Knasty Knight" in MMPR. Dora Endos Dora Endos (ドーラエンドス, Dōra Endosu) (16): A pineapple/octopus monster. Posing as a clown, he could create soccer balls that contained a sneezing powder, using a boy named Isamu to do the dirty work. Once in his true form, he could spew little globs of exploding energy, and spray his sneezing powder. His only weakness was exposure to water and cold. Killed by Tyrannosaurus after Guardian Beast ZyuMammoth managed to immobilize him. Used for "Pineoctopus" in MMPR. Dora Pixie Dora Pixie (ドーラピクシー, Dōra Pikushī) (23): A unicorn-horned boy with fangs in a baseball uniform. He threw cupid-baseballs, which, when swallowed, made the victim become blindly in love with anything at first sight. Mei succeed in breaking off his horn and not only canceled the spell, but also revealed Pixie's true "giant ogre" form. First to be killed by Gouryuujin. Used for "Babe Ruthless" in MMPR. Dora Tortoise Dora Tortoise (ドーラトトイス, Dōra Totoisu) (24): A Dora Monster created by Totpat and Bookback. The monster's main attack is a traffic light sticking out of his neck. He could make people compel to move (green) or freeze them in place (Red). He also had a number of weapons hidden in his shell provided by Bookback which included a cannon, a baseball bat, and a metal hook. Killed by the combined teamwork of Guardian Beast Dragon Caesar and Tyrannosaurus. Used for "Shellshock" in MMPR. Dora Tarantula Dora Tarantula (ドーラタランチュラ, Dōra Taranchura) (25): A Dora Monster held within a replica of a fairy statue made by a late nature lover, who left behind his two grandchildren, Daijiro and Michiru, when he died. The strange butterflies that surrounded the statue sprinkled a poison on children. Goushi realized something was wrong and exposed the monster when he realized he was right. Dora Tarantula spewed an acidic foam and thick webbing to shock his enemies. He could also shoot beams from his eyes and mandibles, and exploding stingers from his body. He was unaffected by the ZyuMammoth's freezing technique. Killed by Gouryuujin. Used for "Spidertron" in MMPR. Dora Boogaranan Dora Boogaranan (ドーラブーガラナン, Dōra Būgaranan) (26): A frog-like monster with an endless hunger that kept growing who could swallow people, either from a beam projected from his horn or his long tongue after losing his horn. He could also create a force field around him to reflect energy. Boogaranan managed to eat all of the Rangers except for Mei, who used a trap to hit the monster's weakspot, its throat, to release the others from Boogaranan's belly. With that, Mei killed Boogaranan with the Ptera Arrow. Used for "Terror Toad" in MMPR. Dora Guzzler Dora Guzzler (ドーラガズラー, Dōra Gazurā) (27): A plant demon who ingests flowers, expelling them as vampiric leeches. Guzzler proved too powerful for even Gouryuujin to fight. Mei was able to defeat it by repeating the same step her ancestor, Yui, had done at the cost of her life. However, while she lay down with a legendary lily to lure the monster, Mei was armed and managed to use her arrow to mortally wound Guzzler to make it unable to suck anything inside of it. Guzzler attempted to eat Mei, only for the Guardian Beast Pteranodon to blast the monster's right arm off and it to be taken down by the Howling Cannon. Used for "Spit Flower" in MMPR. Dokiita-Dora Monsters Dora/Zombie/Satan Franke Dora Franke (ドーラフランケ, Dōra Furanke) (28-31): The first Dora Monster made from Dokiita-clay. He displayed greater strength than previous Dora Monsters, overpowering Daizyujin (whose sword had no effect on it) and Dragon Caesar. Upon getting hit by the Ranger Slingers and impaled by Gouryuujin, the power of Dokiita-clay transformed him into Zombie Franke (ゾンビフランケ, Zonbi Furanke). He fought the Zyurangers while Bandora gathered the ingredients to summon Great Satan. On Earth, Great Satan infused Zombie Franke with some of his power, turning him into the lethal Satan Franke (サタンフランケ, Satan Furanke). He overpowered Daizyujin and Dragon Caesar, by spraying white foam that sapped their energy, causing them to go to sleep on the ground and forcing the Zyurangers to retreat. But upon unlocking the true power of the Guardian Beasts, Daizyujin and Dragon Caesar combined for the first time into Zyutei Daizyujin and defeated Satan Franke. Used for "Frankenstein" and "Mutitus" in MMPR. Dora Narcissus Dora Narcissus (ドーラナルシス, Dōra Narushisu) (32): A Plant Dora Monster said to have life-giving powers. He absorbs humans through vines the protrude from behind and into his abdomen. He produces flash energy blasts from his eyes. He was used to make Geki hesitate to kill him due his hopes to keep Burai alive. Narcissus' weakness was in his own vanity, as he would stop to admire himself whenever he saw his reflection. He could also make himself grow. Daizyujin took advantage of Narcissus' vanity in order to kill him. Used for "Octoplant" and was turned into a female in MMPR. Dora Reiger Dora Reiger (ドーラレイガー, Dōra Reigā) (33): A Dora Monster who possessed a blue-jewel of great power on her crown, using it to send children to her dimensional realm where she turns them into a blue liquid. This liquid would be used to create a massive storm that would wipe out the city. Both this jewel and a red-one were sister fairy-princesses whom Bandora turned into gems. Only by the gems touching each other would the curse be lifted. Reiger was invincible until the owner of the red-jewel, Saori, slammed her jewel into the blue-jewel and broke the curse. Rendered powerless, Reiger was quickly destroyed by the Ranger Slingers. Used for "Madame Woe" in MMPR. Dora Ninja Dora Ninja (ドーラニンジャ, Dōra Ninja) (35, 49 & 50): A Dora Monster sent to capture a special potion to give extended life. He is armed with Ninja-like weapons including a sickle on a chain and katana sword. Killed by Daizyujin (Beast Knight God King Brachion helped out before Daizyujin formed). He, along with Fake, Chimera and Mirage later return as ghosts in Bandora's Magic Realm when the Zyurangers went to rescue their Guardian Beasts. Used for "Dark Warrior" in MMPR. Dora Ganrock Dora Ganrock (ドーラガンロック, Dōra Ganrokku) (36): A stone Dora Monster that could shoot rocks out from his stomach to whoever they hit and weighed them down so they couldn't move. Killed by the Mirror of Havoc. Used for "Rockstar" in MMPR. Dora Kinkaku Dora Kinkaku (ドーラ金角, Dōra Kinkaku) (37): A samurai Dora Monster armed with a large fan that he could use to blow people away (literally it can) and a magic jar that could suck people inside and trap them. He also used a pole as a weapon, as well as a rake that is/was identical to the one used by Dora Goblin. Goldhorn could also use the spikes on the side of his headgear as exploding darts. Killed by Ultimate Daizyujin. Based on the monster Gold Horn from chapters 32-35 of Journey to the West. Used for "Samurai Fanman" in MMPR. Dora Silkis Dora Silkis (ドーラシルキス, Dōra Shirukisu) (38): This pet of Lamie's fed on children's souls. It managed to trap the Rangers (minus Mei) in a cocoon. It would later assume its full size when Mei interfered one time too many. It was then enlarged and killed by Zyutei Daizyujin. Used for "Weaveworm" in MMPR. Dora Fake Dora Fake (ドーラガンサク, Dōra Gansaku) (40-42, 49 & 50): A Cyclops Dora Monster that took on the forms of the Guardian Beasts. He could project energy beams from his eye. He first posed as Dragon Caesar to lure DragonRanger out of hiding. Though he retreated once the real Dragon Cesar appeared, Bandora succeeded in finding the location of the Lapseless Room and destroyed it. Dora Fake was later launched to attack as Gouryuujin. Burai called for Dragon Caesar, but despite defeating Dora Fake as it posed as Daizyujin, Gouryuujin again, and Tyrannosaurus, Dragon Caesar and Burai were on the verge of defeat. The other Zyurangers soon arrived and used the Ultimate Daizyujin to finally destroy it seconds before Burai's time ran out, and also saved the life of a boy named Kota. He, along with Ninja, Chimera and Mirage later return as ghosts in Bandora's Magic Realm when the Zyurangers went to rescue their Guardian Beasts. Used for "Cyclops" in MMPR. Dora Antaeus Dora Antaeus (ドーラアンタイオス, Dōra Antaiosu) (43): A giant bird/dinosaur monster whose heart can reform the body into a stronger form every time it died. This monster came along during a time when both Geki and Dragon Caesar were still suffering over the loss of Burai. Knowing this, Bandora took advantage of this and cast a spell that bound Dragon Caesar's arms to his sides. It also caused Dragon Caesar to hardly move, let alone fight and became weaker and weaker. Daizyujin had a tough time handling Dora Antaeus until Geki jumped inside and found the monster's heart and summoned the Dragon Armor, revitalizing Dragon Caesar, causing him to overcome Bandora's magic as he realized the others needed his help. So Dragon Caesar used his tail to cut a hole in Dora Antaeus, enabling Geki to escape with the monster's heart flying out. After Geki obliterated the heart, he and the others formed Ultimate Daizyujin to finally finish off Dora Antaeus for good. Used for "Hatchasaurus" and "Cardiatron" in MMPR. Dora Chimaera Dora Chimaera (ドーラキマイラ, Dōra Kimaira) (44, 49 & 50): A Dora Monster who could absorb people to use their talents as his own with the goat head on his stomach creating tornadoes to trap his victims, even their special weapons. Among those he absorbed were a pop singer, a baseball player, a soccer player, an archer, and a hockey player. Chimaera could shoot beams from the eyes of his lion head, and his goat head could create gusts of snow. Chimaera targeted a kendo woman Goushi befriended named Sayaka. But Bandora decided to have Chimaera possess Sayaka, managing to wound Goushi before Sayaka forced him out of her body. When he was challenged by the other four, Chimaera easily overpowered them, beating them soundly before enveloping them in an energy cyclone with intend of adding to his collection until Goushi arrived and assaulted Dora Chimaera with extreme prejudice, freeing everyone he consumed. Chimera was enlarged and then killed by Daizyujin. He, along with Ninja, Fake and Mirage later return as ghosts in Bandora's Magic Realm when the Zyurangers went to rescue their Guardian Beasts. Used for "Goatan, the Storm-Bringer" in MMPR. Dora Unicorn Dora Unicorn (ドーラユニコーン, Dōra Yunikōn) (45): A winged Dora Monster who took advantage of an environmentalist boy named Kouichi, so that any attack inflicted on him is felt by Kouichi via the monster's horn. But Kouichi managed to undo the synchronization with the memories of his father as Geki succeeded in destroying the horn, putting the monster at a disadvantage. Killed by Daizyujin while riding King Tankor. Used for "Polluticorn" in MMPR. Dora Mirage Dora Mirage (ドーラミラージュ, Dōra Mirāju) (46, 49 & 50): A mirror-covered monster who posed as TyrannoRanger and disguised four Golems as the Fake Zyuranger (偽ジュウレンジャー, Nise Jūrenjā), doppelgängers of the original Zyurangers in a plan to frame them. Once exposed, he fought the Zyurangers personally until he was killed by the Howling Cannon. He, along with Dora Ninja, Dora Fake, and Dora Chimera later return as ghosts in Bandora's Magic Realm when the Zyurangers went to rescue their Guardian Beasts. Used as "Twinman" in MMPR. See also *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (season one) Monsters *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (season two) Monsters Category:Sentai Monsters Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Bandora Gang